Happy New Year
by Ookami Chann
Summary: It's coming nearer to New Year, and there will be people leaving to return home, but no matter where you are, you will always celebrate New Year together.


**Me: Inazuma Eleven is property of Level-5.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Happy New Year.

Inazuma Japan is well known as the FFI Champions, but no matter how famous they may be, they still like to celebrate special occasions like normal people.

"So, where you guys going for New Year," a cheerful Endou Mamoru asked, recently, they had spent Christmas together with their families on Liocott Island, as a way of remembering their best memory.

"Well I was planning on going back to Hokkaido; the fireworks in their main Shopping Centre are going to be the best yet," Fubuki said.

"I agree with Fubuki, I'm gonna watch some fireworks down at the beach," Tsunami stated, Rika nodded in agreement.

"Same goes here, I'm going back to America with Domon and Aki," Ichinose said.

"Really, you guys are going to America," Endou commented, he may be a strong soccer captain, but when it came to situations like this, he could be a little bit silly.

"Hey, it is our home town isn't it," Domon joked, earning a 'realisation' chuckle from Endou.

So far, it was December 30th 2011, and everyone who was from another area was packing their clothes and essentials- for they were planning on leaving for New Year the next day.

"I'm really gonna miss you guys, be sure to come back at some point, I want to play soccer with you all again," Endou explained.

"If that's the case, why don't we just have a match now?" Natsumi suggested, earning three other nods of approval from Fuyupe, Aki and Haruna.

"That's a great idea, come on guys, let's do it," Endou cheered.

"Still hyper eh, Endou-kun?" Hiroto commented.

"Hey, this is soccer we're on about," Endou replied in defence.

Over the two years after the FFI, they had all grown up and matured very much, their graduations were a success, and they'd all decided to meet up after Christmas, even if it was for 5 days.

After you read that mini-story, the people who were leaving had finished packing and not long later, everyone had all literally run to the soccer field, after finally getting through the main doors.

When they arrived, the managers and Coach Kudou followed behind.

Already they set up into two teams, with Tachimukai and Endou as the goalkeepers.

The match was a success, and with a tied score of 2-2, everyone was happy.

No winners, no losers, it was better that way, and it showed just how much everyone had grown up and advanced their skills.

Coach Kudou could tell they were all going to become great people in the future.

That day was a really good day, with everyone reminiscing about their time as Inazuma Japan. Eventually, night came, but no-one went to bed just yet, instead, they took photos' from each others' mobiles and even on the official team camera. They all signed their names for each other on pieces of paper, card and just about anything pen would stay permanent on. But eventually, tiredness overwhelmed the team and they all fell into a deep slumber. The Next Morning... "Ugh, morning guys, what time is it?" a tired Endou asked, rubbing his eyes. "I think it's like or something," Kazemaru replied, sounding equally tired. There was a short silence... That is until... "11 O'CLOCK!" the team cried, scrambling out of their sleeping bags and removing their pyjama's, replacing them with their casual outfits. They ran down the stairs and charged into the dining room, only to be surprised when they saw the cheery faces of the managers and Touko as they finished their breakfast. "Ohayou gozaimasu guys," Aki greeted, "We made breakfast." It wasn't even a minute before the team all grabbed a plate, thanking the managers of course- and taking a seat to eat the lovely meal. After they finished, the managers made them do their washing up, so when they'd all finished, they all helped the leaver check they had everything they needed. It was 12- midday now, and it was an hour to get to the airport. So they all boarded the Inazuma Caravan, waiting patiently as Furukabu drove it down the main roads. And just as predicted, they got to the airport at 1pm, which left them just enough time for the leavers to carry their suitcases, get them checked and approved by airport security, and find their plane waiting areas'. Because the plane waiting areas' were so near to each other, the Inazuma gang waited nearest to the Hokkaido flight section. It was a good few minutes before a female voice boomed through the speakers. "The flight to Osaka will now be active, please ensure that if this is your flight, you get on the plane now, as the next flight will be in another 5 hours," and with that; Rika, Tsunami, Tachimukai and Kogure grabbed their cases, and bid farewell to the rest of the team, wishing them good luck for the new year. The team wished the trio the same and to have a safe flight. And with that, three people were gone, and the rest were soon to follow. The flight to America was next, meaning time was up for Aki, Domon and Ichinose.

The team did the same as they did with the other three, and then came the flight for Fubuki.

The same as before occurred, and repeated itself when the limo for Touko appeared.

At precisely 1.50pm, all the planes and the limo departed from the airport.

A while later, the remaining Inazuma Japan members, managers and Coach all boarded the Inazuma Caravan once more; each member got dropped off to their homes, and spent the rest of the day with their families until 11pm that night.

**11PM and Onwards...**

Everyone had a good day with their families, and now they were here, at the Inazuma Fair, enjoying the festivities, fun, games and company of their friends, all in either Kimono's or Yukata's.

While the families chatted amongst each other, they let their children browse around the fair, and enjoy what this year had to offer.

It was a good three quarters of an hour before the children re-untied with their parents, and walked to the area where the main attraction was going to take place.

The New Year Fireworks.

It was 10 minutes away now, and 9 of those minutes went quick, 50 seconds passed.

And then the countdown began.

"10,

9,

8,

7,

6,

5,

4,

3,

2,

1!"

And the fireworks exploded in a beautiful sequence.

Inazuma town wasn't the only place though; Hokkaido was the same, as well as Osaka- which was where Touko was going, just with different ways of travel- and America.

It was now 2012, and everyone was prepared to enjoy the year and fulfil their resolutions.

"_Happy New Year everyone!"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Here's a little story in honour of New Year.**

**So anyway, R&R, enjoy the story, and have a Happy New Year!**


End file.
